


Four is Longer

by xmzame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Background Charlie/Jo, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Promposal AU, seriously it's fluffy it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmzame/pseuds/xmzame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took one to start the chain of promposals that followed at Lawrence High. There was no way Cas was going to be in that chain at all. Ridiculous, he thought. Absolutely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four is Longer

It was declared promposal week when the captain of the football team asked the famous question to the president of the debate club with a bouquet of lilies, her favourite kind of flower apparently, on the field that Monday. She said yes, of course.

One by one, people went out of their way by asking the ones they wanted to go with. It only took one to start the chain.

When Cas leaned back against his locker as he watched Jo and Charlie embrace in a shy, sweet hug after a soft 'yes' from Charlie, he had plenty in his mind. He smiled at the sight of his two friends, and clapped lightly along with the others cheering in the background.

As the situation eventually died down with people retreating slowly, Cas turned and opened his locker at the ring of the school bell.

"So. About time one of them made a move, huh?"

It had become an automated response for Cas to smile at that voice.

He gathered his books and faced Dean Winchester leaning lazily next to him. "I suppose," Cas said. "Three years is a long time."

There was a tiny silence between them while Dean glanced down at his hands. "Four is longer," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey so, are you um- planning anything?" Dean asked.

Cas shut his locker, eyeing Dean suspiciously. "Planning...?"

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. "Prom, dude. Who're you gonna ask?"

_You._

Cas erased that thought quickly, showing a shy smile instead. "I- don't know. I don't know if I should even go."

"You-" Dean halted, staring at him in surprise for a few seconds. "What happened to you being all dreamy about prom night? Of course you're gonna go."

Cas shook his head. "The last time I mentioned anything about prom was in seventh grade. I- I can't believe you remember that," he said, a smirk curling up at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you kidding? You wouldn't shut up about prom. You kept asking me questions I didn't know the answers to- _yet_. Thank God you had Gabe to educate you soon enough. Wait no, that makes me slightly worried," Dean rambled.

Cas beamed at the memory. "Don't bring that back, Dean. I beg of you."

"Winchester, get to class!"

Both their heads lifted at the sound of Mr Henriksen's voice interrupting them. Dean sarcastically waved a hand back at the teacher.

"Why the hell do I always get called? You're right here with me, _all_ the time," Dean scoffed softly. Sighing, he clapped a hand on Cas' arm. "Okay, gotta go. You still up for after school?" He asked, facing him while he started to walk backwards.

Cas only nodded as an answer, and Dean gave him a thumbs up and a wink before setting off.

Ridiculous, Cas thought. Absolutely ridiculous. Dean wouldn't want to, and Cas wouldn't have the guts to ask anyway. They were way too close for their friendship to be ruined by a single question. Cas wasn't even the type for grand gestures. Ridiculous.

He continued staring at the back of Dean's head as he walked. The possibilities of them going to prom together in _that_ kind of way were just... ridiculous.

++

"Okay, but who'd say no to him?"

"Just cause he's good looking, doesn't mean he should just _expect_ a girl he hardly knows to say yes."

Cas listened in to his friends' chatter, staying silent as he preferred to. He wasn't sure who they were talking about or whether he knew them, but listening in was always an old habit of his instead of talking so much. He sipped his milkshake and tried to focus on the homework laid out in front of him instead.

"Who's the good looking guy?" Dean asked the group, pulling a chair out and seating himself opposite Cas. He placed a plate of a slice of pie at the table. Cas shook the pen in his hands lightly while the conversation continued.

"Benny asked Lisa to prom. She said no," Jo filled in.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Man, bummer for him. He's a great guy, but he probably should've asked someone he knew better."

"Apparently, Lisa was hoping _you'd_ ask," Meg said.

Cas looked up at that sentence, trying to catch Dean's reaction.

Dean looked surprised for a moment, eyebrows shooting up right before going back down. "Wow, really? I mean, she's pretty and nice and all, but I've kind of got my aim on someone else," he said, smirking down.

Cas swore he could actually feel his heart sink to his stomach. "Who?" He asked before anyone else. That might have been the first time he spoke during their time at the cafe.

Dean met his eyes and shrugged. "You'll know soon enough," he muttered. "Damn it, forgot my fork."

A bunch of chuckles escaped from Jo and Charlie, and Cas wasn't sure if they were sharing some moment or remembering an inside joke, but they were definitely laughing in Dean's direction.

Dean shook his head. "I swear, you guys ruin anything."

"No. We think your idea is really sweet," Charlie said.

"Yeah, so do I," Meg joined in.

Cas quizzically looked at Dean, stitching his eyebrows at what Charlie happened to mention.

"Wait. You told _them_ who you're asking but you're not going to tell me?" Cas questioned.

Dean simply smiled back, blushing in the process. "I'm gonna go get my fork."

"Dean-"

Dean pushed himself up, grabbing his plate with him as he left the table.

Question marks were all over the place in Cas' mind. "Why is he taking his plate with him?" He asked aloud.

Giggles started to erupt from all three girls at the table, hardly bothering to cover up any longer.

He looked over at them, annoyance starting to pour out of him. "Seriously, what's going on?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

Charlie sighed at him. "You'll know soon enough, I promise," she said with a smile.

It took him a few moments to realize her gaze was pointed at her phone as her hands held it up.

Cas kept a confused look on his face. "Are you- why are you recording me?" He asked, covering part of his face quickly. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Sorry, Cas. It's for the better," Jo answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cas?" Dean's voice filled in from beside him.

Cas turned, annoyed at everyone around him. " _Dean_ , who are you taking to-"

He paused in his spot as his eyes rested on the plate of pie in front of him. It was the same pie, Dean's pie, except with a fork at the side of the plate, with bits of crumbs stuck on the edges already.

Cas couldn't believe what he was seeing. Four letters and a question mark were carved into the top of the pastry messily, but Cas wouldn't ask for anything more.

**_P R O M ?_ **

He stared at the word for probably longer than he thought, since a few chuckles cut through the silence before immediately being hushed. He was sure Dean tilted his head to make sure he was okay, or to see if he was still conscious.  He turned his head to face Dean next to him, who gave him a nervous but hopeful smile.

"So...?" Dean trailed off.

"Oh- yes," Cas managed out, nodding. "I mean- of course. Yes. _Yes_ , Dean," He stuttered, spreading his lips into a wide smile.

Several cheers filled the background when Cas started nodding, but Cas ignored the fact that other people were there with them, looking only at Dean.

Dean's smile lifted as well."Yeah? You'll- really go with me? You sure?" He asked again, surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes," Cas said again, nodding repeatedly. "I will. Of course I will. Yes. Yes. _Yes_ -"

Cas almost stumbled back as he felt a pair of lips suddenly crash against his, but without hesitation, he kissed back, cupping Dean's face with his hand for the first time.

"About time," Jo uttered in the background. "That took about four years."

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.


End file.
